Many types of anchors for use in small boats suffer from a number of inadequacies, in essence a failure to level and bed in a range of seabed conditions and operating positions. One type of anchor in common use comprises an elongated shank to which is attached a straight pivot shaft at one end of the shank. Flat flukes are connected to the pivot shaft, one on each side of the shank. Each fluke is shaped to form a point located close to the shank. A limit means is supplied to control the travel of the flukes through a single pivot from one bedding position on one side of the shank to a second position on the other side. Three major problems with this type of anchor are, firstly, there is a tendency for it to fail to bed and to skid over the surface of the seabed. Secondly, there is a tendency to prop on one end of the pivot shaft and drag, failing to level and drop into a bedding position. Thirdly, there is a tendency to break out from the sea bed after bedding because the load through the fluke tips is concentrated on a small area of seabed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor which will level with a very high degree of certainty, self position for bedding, and remain level in position for bedding.